1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for expanding functions of systems installed to a mobile device. More particularly, the present invention relates to the mobile device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices refer to mobile communication devices with a call function. Mobile devices are widely adopted because the mobile devices can be easily carried. Mobile devices are implemented with various types of input modes in order to provide user functions. For example, such input modes include a touch screen with a touch panel and a display unit, so that the users can make gestures on the touch panel while viewing the objects on the display unit. Such mobile devices create touch events according to the user's touches and control the corresponding application programs.
Mobile devices also support a camera function to acquire images or videos. Users can acquire videos via the camera function and transmit the videos via a transmission function. However, mobile devices according to the related art have a limited camera function. Consequently, mobile devices according to the related art do not satisfy the user's needs. For example, as one of the sub-functions of the camera function according to the related art, a video-recording function includes allowing the user to only start and stop recording a video. Therefore, the user using a mobile device according to the related art cannot execute another function during the activation of the video-recording function. In addition, if users newly set their desired camera function to the mobile devices, unexpected problems are created, such as application conflicts between the camera function and the other functions. Therefore, a system is required that can add new functions or set functions in mobile devices, according to the users' request, without application conflicts or function failures.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for executing functions of systems installed to a mobile device in a variety of modes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.